Dire shade is coming
by Dragonfruit0901
Summary: Collin has been saved by spider man. But since he's been saved a guy called dire shade has been haunting Collins head. Dire shade has all ready been killed by spider man. But risen back to kill and destroy the town and take over Collin. Ps: I don't own Spider Man but I own the story and characters you don't recognise from spider man. Deleting soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy**

 **also there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter it's just setting the story up.**

 **Warning: this isn't what you expect when your thinking about spider man. All I can say is sit back relax and enjoy the first chapter.**

"Spider man, he's out there somewhere in the distance" said Dr smith.

"we know that, well I better be of I've got to get back for tea" I said.

"yes bye Collins" dr smith replied.

I walked out of the surgery room and turned to the exit. I heard the fire alarm go of. Burning blocked my exit as I saw a man. This man wasn't normal he was on fire, his skin was magma. On fire. It was the horriblest highlight of my life. What took a bit of highlight off. Was spider man.

I woke up in hospital bed. "Can someone please tell me where I am" I looked up, I saw a light. I took a big breath. Now all around me was grass. Green grass. I saw my family with a guy. He looked like dire shade. But spider man has killed him.

"Collin Collin wake up" a man with a black coat on and a white cap woke me up.

"huh, where am I"

"Collin spider man saved your life"

"who are you"

"Collin are you ok"

"avenge me" I saw more grass swooping around me. Dire shade was in front of me.

"I will take your life away" he mentioned in a sinister way.

"dire shade"

"Collin I've took your childhood away and now I will take your adult years away"

"spider man" I said as I woke back up, the hospital bed shacked and stopped.

"Collin are you with me" the guy with the back coat said.

"dire shade he's coming" I said.

"Who is he?"

"where's spider man?"

"I don't know"

"I need him"

"We need him, now get him" I threw a punch in his tracks.

"um excuse me you said this isn't violent" a man in a red t-shirt came in complaining.

"shut up" I said. I realised the man in the black coat was actually dr smith.

"Collin do you remember me" dr smith said (the man in the black coat) hoping.

"dr smith eh, where is spider man?"

"the thing is I d-"

"no where is he" I interrupted dr smith.

"I can try to find him"

"thank you"

"Get some rest now Collin"

I was back on grass this time the grass wasn't green it was black same as the sky. All around me was blood. I saw my mum, dad and my brother on a cross. dire shade wasn't there alive actually he was on the cross with them dead. Next minute spider man was there, came tawards me.

"it's a dream dire shade is messing with you"

"spider man your here"

"yes I'm here for you in your grave"

"spider man are you mes-"

"no, dire shade he's here. Tell me in real life. This isn't us."

"what" he faded away into darkness. I was left alone. Wake me up someone. Dire shade opened his eyes he pulled his arm out of the needles holding his arm to the cross. He teleported to me.

"Morietur" he said with a smile.

"Get away from me"

"no"

again I woke in my bed. Dr smith was there.

"He's in a coma from saving you. He's really hurt" dr smith explained.

I didn't speak I pulled myself up and walked out of the room. I walked to the exit and stepped out of the doors.

"ay your not fit to go out" dr smith calmly said.

"which hospital is spider man in"

"why?"

"He needs to know about dire shade"

"fine, it's around the left corner turn left again and there. We are really close together. So ring me when your done and I'll pick you up. The name is street hospital you can't miss it"

"thankyou dr sm-"

"call me max"

"ok max thankyou"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I set off to the hospital, it's not far away at all. When I get to say this to spider man then I'll feel much, much better. He just wants me to go through hell. Like I'm 20 just turned a real adult. Backed out of collage, I could have spent longer there but, you know I felt the need to.

Im sorry about what's just happened, hopefully everything's ganna be alright now. Or as it just started... I'm joking things will be fine. "What what" I'm sorry I just saw something it can't be.

"dier shade, is here already" it was him. I ran into the hospital.

"Can I he-" this doctor was interrupted.

"yes what room is spider man in"

"room 54, why?"

"Too long" I ran down to room 54 "oh fascinating, spider man"

"Your the guy I saved right" spider man said.

"yer, thankyou" I replied.

"no, problem. So what do you want?" he kept the conversation going.

"dire shade is here to fuck up the town and me and you" I said seriously.

"he isn't, he's dead"he gave an instant reply.

"you want fucking proof" I said.

"stop swearing, but yer gimmie all the proof you've got"

"Look outside and tell me what you see"

"ok"

"so what, dire shade?"

"security, get this man out"

"what"

"come on" the security said.

"no, no get the fuck of me, coon" i said, as you see I'm not happy. And I have never been happy. That's why I can never say a fuc- no, no swearing. I collapse on the ground. On the hospital floor I lay there. No movement. As I see nothing but darkness. Spider man walks to me.

"did you tell me Collin, in real life"

"I tried, it's useless"

"God dammit spider man, pull yourself together"

"we're dead you know that, what even are you"

"well an hallucination I suppose, I've still got the dark blood of spider mans nice side. Why do you think I haven't killed you already. If your thinking why don't you tell him yourself, I can't.

"why"

I have nothing to do with spider mans, reality.

"ok we are getting somewhere. So what does people call you"

"dire shade, why"

"but you said...What the fuck I'm confused" I woke back up on the floor. Spider man had his suit on, he pulled me up.

"don't listen to my hallucination, it likes confusing pe"ople. Somehow I made it to your part, in my coma. Dire shade is actually part of my hallucination. But not that part. Your probably really confused.

"tell me about it"

"it'll feel less complicated when it's done"

"whatever"

"stay here"

"I'm coming, I've got to" well probably I've fucked up but, I want to be apart of this.

"it's way too dangerous"

"oh yeah, really"

 **All the spider man fans out there are probably roasting me right now. Don't judge my knowledge.**

 **im fan of spider man. Except the romance I throw up...**

 **hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

So now it's time to put our muscles to test. It's time to kill what we're after. It's time for everything for life for the world. "Spider man, your an amazing inspiration to the world, people are great-full for what you've done" I said it like its the last time I'm ganna see him. And the thing is it is probably the last time I'll see him.

spider man is something else he's courageous and you can tell he wants revenge. For coming back to destroy what spider mans made right. If dire shade kills me, I'll have a happy death Because I get to fight with the person who made this place right...like this time.

I got on spider mans back as he let out a web and another, another. Until he stopped and he stared at me. As I let out a big smile. I put my thumbs up and he carried on to what looks like an abandoned place."where are we"

"The place, it's my extra home. Come to get a snack and stuff like that"

"ok. Do you think I will die against dire shade"

"there's a chance but I'm going to try to protect you, don't worry Collin"

He walked into the house. The place looks cleaner in the inside then outside. I saw a rat on the side. Ughh gross. As thinking again this place gives me the creeps. I walked to the sofa as i realise I've been calm since I got on spider mans back."what is your real name"

"Peter" he proudly said. _He looks proud to be called Peter haha!_

i also felt comfortable around Peter spider man whatever I should call him. And I knew the time came closer to where I have to fight with him. I was actually really, really nervous, what if I-I let down, mess him up."fuck" oops my anger is coming back.

"what's up"

"I-I don't really know. Can I ask you something"

"sure fill me up!"

"how do you know my name"

"people told me"

"can I except that" I smirked. He passed me a knife it was very sharp and long. It could cut through anything near enough. He got some food. A ham sandwich and made us pizza before we went. The news came on. It said something about an attack. It was dire shade. Oh shit."peter look" he turned to the tv and looked at me.

"come on we need to go now"

"your right" it's time to save the day. We set off.

"alright there's stuff you need to know. Dire shade he's nearly impossible to defeat. And"

I fell back into my dream world.

"Are you listening to me"

I saw spider man again but the hallucination spider man.

"ok, you caught me I'm not dire shade he's my hallucination spider brother" hallucination spider man said.

"God sake wake up Collin" said Peter

"I'm up" I said. Now I know it feels less confusing. So dire shade is now not haunting my head he's out. The dark hallucination spider man is dire shades brother."ahh I get it now" I said.

"get what"

"nothing"

"come on, tell me"

"It's just all the you know, dire shade hallucination of you in my head, it just feel clearer now. That's it nothing else" he handed me my sandwich.

"eat it fast" he said seriously.

this is just me a normal guy called Collin, who is fighting with spider man. Spider man like! This is gonna change my life completely. The menacing people run riot shouting for spider man a comic book hero that has saved people's life's loads of times. And I can say I'm with him.

"Peter he's behind us move faster" dire shade came chasing behind us. He flew up and he started

"you need to know his skills and powers. He can fly, like he's doing now. He can shoot slimy webs. Like I said he's part of me. He's got health bombes and damage bombes. And his ultimate is turning to a giant for 30 seconds. Remember this, if you don't " Peter said.

"Got it, I'll remember" i said as I dogged a deadly damage bomb."Do you know the damage bomb"

"yep"

"Have they got a time on them. And will they blow you to bits when they go off"

"of couse they will blow you to bits. And yer they have got a time, 10 seconds" he said

"really that's great" I said sarcastically.

"I know right" he carried the joke on.

He was still behind us, as I held on to Peter for my life. He turned to his ultimate. "Fricking town run" I smiled Peter kept blowing out his webs to building to building. Obviously Peter was trying to find the right spot to destroy him. He let out a damage bomb as it hit a really tall building. It collapsed, it turns out that stupid bomb isn't so stupid!

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **stay tuned for the last or second to last chapter.**

 **I would appreciate if you would review.**

 **You can check my other story _and review, or read it._**

 **I'm not forcing you might think I'm absolutely rubbish at writing and I know I'm bad at writing.**

 **I do this because I love writing, I love everything about it and if I ever got a good review it would make my day ten times better.**


	4. Chapter 4

The collapsed building stopped dire shade from coming over. He let out a big roar as his ultimate ran out. He then found away to get over but Peter stopped. Flew down and stared at him in different ways and flung his webs at him making him stick to the wall.

"dire shade eh" spider man shouted conquerer way.

"spider man you think I can escape you once you kill me. I'm already dead, you killed me. But I'm back as a dead spider man" an evil laugh filled the air.

"how come you was in my head then" I commented.

"some of, you know, peters DNA got in to you" the same evil laugh struck the sky.

"what did you do" Peter said.

"something" he sinisterly said. And then carried on with the same evil laugh.

"You basted" I spat, As I pulled out my knife.

" _Oh Peter fucking save me"_

 _"_ You know that laugh of yours, it's quite a peice of fucking art" I swung my knife at his arm. It only cut him abit but the pain filled his face."Oh are you in pain...unlucky bitch" I mentioned. He looked all serious now witch was some sort of surprise.

"oh Collin you mamas boy" again the evil laugh filled the air.

maybe it'll take just abit more for him to get serious. "Eh no 8 year olds aloud"

"oh you think I'm 8 now. Watch what happens when you say that. Mamas boy" He flung the webs off of him and came walking tawards me. With a crooked smile.

"Collin stay back. This is where he is dire shade trust me. He's powerful" spider man spoke.

"I know right I'm quite the man" he snarled at us in a fast way before beginning to battle.

He let out a limy web that stuck me to the top of a really high building. I was hanging there."help" I yelled.

"haha your freind is up there hanging and if you go after him I will blow up the building. So you both die" die shade explained.

"Shut up you won't kill me"spider man said.

"no the question is when your gonna die"

"please help me, I'm scared. I don't wanna die!" I yelled.

"You, prick"

"no it's time to show the true reason why I wanna kill you. To be a rat" he shocked me, spider man and you know all of that shit. You have probably seen it a all before. Just read the story.

spider man gave out a big yell as he pinned him down and sucked him back in his brain.

now it's time to say...

THE FUCKING END wow brilliant.

 **That's it sorry for the ending I just wanted to make it funny I suppose.**

 **all serious anger at the start...to you know what happens at every single super hero movie, except the rat, Swearing.**

 **oh jeez just be happy I gave you a happy ending.**


End file.
